


so high that I could almost see eternity

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Jenny on New Year's Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so high that I could almost see eternity

"This is why you shouldn't be shacked up with an old man." Frank is joking, but only half joking, and he's gratified to see Jenny turning a look on him that is half amused, half exasperated. "You should be out on the town," he continues. "Not sitting on the couch with me, looking at the celebrations on television..."

Jenny arches an eyebrow, rolls her eyes for good measure. "Did you ever think that the last thing I want to do is hit some meat market on the busiest night of the year?" She shudders theatrically and the thin strap of her tank top starts to slide down her shoulder. Frank watches its path with interest, something that doesn't go unnoticed by Jenny if the smirk on her lips is anything to go by. "That maybe I like curling up on the couch in pyjamas with you? That I've had more than enough action for this year?"

Put like that, he can't exactly argue with her. "It's been a hell of a year," he murmurs and she nods, leaning over and snagging her beer bottle from the table, raising it between them. 

"I'll drink to that."

"I mean... I sold my soul..." His lips twitch and Jenny sees it, frowns as she wonders where he's going with that. When he theatrically warbles, "You bought it back for me," she laughs out loud and shakes her head. 

"Oh no, no way." She places her bottle back on the table, moves to the edge of the couch like she's planning a getaway. "If you're gonna sing Anne Murray, the meat market's not looking so bad..." But she's laughing when she says it, mirth dancing in her eyes and he's laughing too as he pulls her back, pulls her into his arms and holds her close. 

"You mean you didn't put me high upon a pedestal? I'm crushed."

This time, the noise she makes is somewhere between a laugh and a snort. "You wish." Then her face turns serious and she reaches up to touch his cheek. "I did call you friend though."

Now it's his turn to raise an eyebrow at her turn of phrase, and also his turn to tease her. "Among other things," he murmurs before he brings his lips to hers. 

He loses track of time then, and it's only when he hears the countdown starting that he pulls back, glancing at the television. Jenny follows his gaze and they both watch the clock count down the last ten seconds of the old year. 

"Happy New Year," he murmurs at the stroke of midnight before he kisses her. Her lips curl into a smile under his and he has to see it so he begins to kiss his way down her neck. 

She arches underneath him and out of the corner of his eye he sees fireworks on the television screen. Later on, as he and Jenny move together, he swears there are some in his living room too and he knows that staying in was a good decision. 


End file.
